Wonder Quartet
|} Other images Episode 41 Ep41 Nico with Wonder Quartet.png Episode 42 Arc V Makoto Takeda.jpg Arc V Ken Umesugi.png Arc V Makoto with Fusion Card.png Ep42 Yuzu in Ice area.png Ep42 Halil walking in Ice area.png Ep42 Halil asks Yuzu if she is a Fusion user.png Ep42 Yuzu saying that she is an Entertainment Duelist who uses Fusion.png Ep42 Halil taking Yuzu's arms.png Ep42 Halil tells Yuzu that he will learn.png Ep42 La Jinn the Demonic Spirit of the Lamp.png Ep42 Halil activating Spell-Absorbing Lamp.png Ep42 Halil asks Yuzu to give him White Flower.png Ep42 Opera the Melodious Diva.png Ep42 Gongenzaka confronts Olga.png Arc V Olga.png Ep42 Halil saying entertainment Dueling is difficult.png Red Lamp.png Ep42 Purple Lamp.png Ep42 Effect of Purple Lamp.png Arc V Halil with Fusion Card.png Ep42 Opera destroyed by Fire Jinn.png Ep-42 Olga vs Gongenzaka.png Ep42 Olga surprised.png Olga and Yuzu 42.png Ep42 Olga, Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Ep42 Yuzu meets Gongenzaka in Ice Field.png Ep42 Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 43 Ep43 Nico.png Ep43 Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Ep43 Olga.jpg Superheavy Samurai Taima-2.png Arc V Gongenzaka saves Yuzu.png Ep43 Olga vs Gongenzaka.jpg Ep43 Nico2.png Dennis and Yuya.png Ep43 Dennis and Yūya.png Dennis and Trapeze magician.png Shun's attack.png Ep43 Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Olga.png Ep43 Halil, Blazing Genie and Purple Lamp.png Ep43 Gongenzaka vs Halil.png Ep-43 Yuzu activates Pianissimo.png Ep43 Olga surprised.jpg Arc V Halil.png Ep43 Dennis and Yūya3.png Trapeze Magician and Dark Rebellion 43.png Yuya, Dark Rebellion, Ken 43.png Yuya, Dark Rebellion, Makoto 43.png Yuya won against Makoto and Ken.png Dennis and Yuya 43-10.png Ep43 Michio in Jungle Field2.png Ep43 Michio finds Pendulum Statue Red Devil.png Ep43 Michio.png Ep43 Michio2.png Ep43 Michio meets Teppei.png Ep43 Michio introduce himself to Teppei.png Episode 44 Arc V Maiami under the effect of Wonder Quartet.png Ep44 Halil.png Ep44 Halil2.png Ep44 Olga.png Ep44 Olga and Halil.png Ep44 Olga and Halil find Pendulum Cards.png Ep44 Olga and Halil find Pendulum Cards2.png Ep44 Olga and Halil2.png Ep44 Olga and Halil3.png Arc V Teppei Tairyōbata.png Ep44 Teppei and Michio.png Michio, Halil, and Olga.png Ep44 Olga activates her Duel Disk.png Yuzu and Dennis 0.png Shun waiting.png Yuya ask Shun.png Yuya and Shun 9.png Yuya and Shun ambushed.png Arc V Carl.png Yuya and Shun surrounded.png Yuya about to fall.png Arc V Ashley.png Arc V Bram.png Shun, Sora, Obelisk Force, Knight of Duel 44.png Sora and Obelisk Force.png Yuzu saved by Dennis.png Episode 45 Ep45 Olga and Halil vs Michio.png Ep45 Olga and Halil.png Gongenzaka challenge.png Ep45 Serena, Yuzu and Dennis.png Arc V Serena with Fusion Card.png Ep 45 Sora smiles.png Ep45 Dennis activates Bubble Barrier.png Ep45 Cat Dancer kicks Flame Eater.png Yuya's Madness.png Yuto Inside Yuya.png Ep45 Hound Dog strikes Yūya.png Arc V Ashley Bram and Carl carded.png Ep45 Entermate Amenboat.png Ep45 Dark Rebellion destroys Hound Dog.png Shun with Force strixes.png Ep 45 Sora.png Ep45 2 Singing Lanius.png Sora attacked.png Ep45 Entermage Trick Clown.png Tsukikage and Yuzu.png Hikage rescues Serena.png Yuya Berserk Mode smile.png Arc V Gongenzaka and Mieru.png Episode 46 Ep46 Effect of Hound Dog inflicts 600 damage to Yūya.png Ep46 Awakened Yūya.png Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Summoned.png Ep46 Yūgo notices Ken and Makoto.png Yuya Possessed by Darkness.png Yuya and Odd-Eyes Rebellion.png Arc V Ep 046.png Yuya defeats the Obelisk Force.png Yugo, Ken, and Makoto 46.png Ken and Makoto defeated by Yugo.png Gongenzaka protect Yuya.png Ep46 Michio activates his Trap Card Metabolic Storm.jpg Michio won.png Ep46 Teppei, Mieru and Michio.png Ep46 Michio and Mieru.jpg Arc V Yuya restrained.png Ep46 Michio and Teppei.png Ep46 Michio.png Ep46 Teppei and Mieru.jpg Ep46 Gongenzaka, Michio and Teppei.png Ep46 Teppei is scared by Yūya.jpg Ep46 Serena telling Hikage to let her go.png Ep46 Serena slung over Hikage's back.jpg Ep46 Tsukikage.jpg Ep46 Serena introducing herself.png Ep46 Tsukikage and Serena.jpg Ep46 Dennis listening Serena and Yuzu's conversation.png Ep46 Yū and two Senior Team.png Serena and Yuzu 1.png Ep46 Mieru and Yūya.png Yuya 46-01.png Ep46 Gongenzaka, Mieru and Michio.png Ep46 Mieru.png Yuya 46-02.png Ep46 Tsukikage, Serena and Yuzu.jpg Arc V Yuzu wearing Serena's clothes.png Arc V Serena wearing Yuzu's clothes.png Ep46 Dennis.png Ep46 Yūri appears2.png Episode 47 Yuri and Dennis.png Halil, olga, yuri, dennis.png Yuzu surrounded.png Yuri 47.png Arc V Halil and Olga carded.png Yuri 47-1.png Arc V Yuri meets Yuzu.png Yuri and Yuzu 47-1.png Yuri 47-2.png Ep47 Yūgo in the Volcano Area.png Naturu Gaodrake.png Arc V Human Sealing process 1.png Arc V Unnamed Duelist carded.png Arc V Human Sealing process 2.png Arc V Human Sealing process 3.png Yugo, Yu and Obelisk Force 47-1.png Yugo 47-0.png Yugo, Yu, and Obelisk Force 47-2.png Ep47 Yūgo and Clear Wing.png Obelisk Force and Yugo 47.png Yellow-jeweled Obelisk Force's LP reduced to 1800.png Ep47 Obelisk Force defeats by Yūgo.png Michio, Mieru, Teppei and Gongenzaka sleeping.png Eating together.png Ep47 Yūya informs Gongenzaka.png Arc V Yuri Fusion Dragon Silhouette.png Yuzu hiding from Yuri.png Yuri 47-3.png Yuri is Teleported Away.png Ep47 Yūgo hugs Yuzu.png Ep47 Yūya, Gongenzaka and Dennis.png Yuzu and Yugo.jpg Sora vs Shun 2.png Ep47 Shun lost to Sora.png Ep47 Serena seeing Shun defeated by Sora.png Episode 48 Selena defends Shun.png Serena and Shun.png Arc V Ep 048.png Ep 48 Michio,Teppei and Mieru.png Ep48 Mieru unconscious.png Ep48 Michio.png Dennis and obelisk force.png Tsukikage, Serena, and Shun.png Ep48 Tsukikage activates Barrier Ninjitsu.png Arc V Hikage.png Serena and Shun 48-1.png Ep48 Michio and Teppei looking at Obelisk Force.png Ep48 Serena activates Moon Light Perfume.png Ep48 Sora, Gongenzaka and Yūya.png Ep48 Teppei looking at his Duel Disk.jpg Ep48 Knight Napolitan, King Hamburg and Queen Omelette.png Ep48 Teppei and Michio surprised.png Ep48 Michio defeats by Obelisk force2.png Micchi defeated.png Ep48 Teppei shocked.png Michio carded.png Ep48 Teppei carded.png Arc V Teppei and Michio carded.png Arc V Hikage carded.png Ep48 Triple Bite Hound Dog attacks Tsukikage.png Ep48 Sawatari after taking a penalty of 2000 LP.png Ep48 Sora looking at awakened Yūya.png Sora vs Yuya Rematch.png Episode 49 Arc V Shingo using his new Pendulum Cards.png Ep49 Shingo activates Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic.png Ep49 Obelisk Force activates his Trap Card.png Ep49 Sora activates Toypot.png Ep49 Yūya draws.png Ep49 Sora activates Flame Chain.png Yuya vs Sora 1.png Ep49 Hikya-Q.png Arc V Gongenzaka and Shun.png Shun Pendulum Summon with Sawatari cards.png Raid Raptors - Wild Vulture.png Arc V Obelisk Force defeated by Revolution Falcon.png Ep49 Toypot, Bear, Sora and Owl.png Ep49 Death-Toy Scissors Tiger.png Yuya vs Sora 2.png Ep49 Yūya.png Ep49 Sora protects Scissors Tiger.png Ep49 Sora Summons Death-Toy Sabre Tiger.png Sora and Death Toy Monsters 49.png Ep 49 Yūya with Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion.png Ep49 Yūya Xyz Summons Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png Ep49 Death-Toy Sabre Tiger2.png Yuya and Odd-Eyes Rebellion 49.png Yuya 49-00.png Sora vs Yuya.png Episode 141 Yuya 141-3.png Ep141 Tsukikage and Hikage.png Tsukikage 141.jpg Tsukikage and Yuya 141.png Ep141 Shingetsu destroying Hippo Token.png Episode 142 Tsukikage and Hippo 142.png Sawatari 142-1.jpg Gongenzaka 142-1.jpg Yuya 142-2.png Hippo and Yuya 142-1.png Shingo and Hippo 142.png Shingo 142.png Yuya 142-1.jpg Yuya 142-0.png Sawatari 142-2.jpg Sawatari 142-3.jpg Yuya 142-3.png Gongenzaka 142-1.png Yuya, Yusho, Himika, Reiji, Nakajima 142.png Shingo Sawatari episode 142.png Sawatari 142-4.jpg Episode 143 Yuya 143-0.png Yuya, Himika, Reira, Sawatari 143.png Gongenzaka, Reiji, Sawatari 143.png Yuya 143-5.png Yusho 143.png Reiji, Yusho, Yuya 143.png Yuya 143-1.png Yuya 143-2.png Gongenzaka 143-3.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 143-3.png Ep143 Effect of Tetsudo-O.png Yuya 143-1.jpg Nico, Gongenzaka, Yuya 143.png Ep143 Pendulum Illusion reduces the DEF of Tetsudo-O.png Gongenzaka 143.jpg Yuya and Gongenzaka 143.jpg Yuya and Gongenzaka 143-2.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 143-4.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 143-5.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 143-6.png Gongenzaka 143-4.png Category:Anime cards Category:Magic Cards Category:Field Magic Cards